Mr Popular
by Cielois
Summary: When there's a chance of being famous - you don't take it. This certain lad understood that all too well. But with the constant chirping of multiple fan girls - and occasionally some fan boys - keeping a low profile was rather... hard. Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is NOT owned by this author. M rated for future reasons. Ciel x Elizabeth/Alois x Ciel/Sebastian x Ciel !DemonCiel!


**[ Mr. Popular ]** Dark Elegance || Chapter 01

[Information:]

[Parings:]

**[Main]** Ciel x Elizabeth / Ciel x Alois

**[Second Main]** Sebasitan x Claude / Sebastian x Ash / Ciel x Sky / _Slight_ Sebastian x Ciel /

**[Side Lines]** _Slight_ Paula x Ciel / _Slight_ Finny x Mey-rin / Bard x Mey-rin / Finny x Angela / _Slight_ Alois x Grell /_ Slight_ Grell x Sebastian / William x Grell / _Slight_ Ronald x Grell /

**[Mentions Of] **Madame Red x Sebastian / Finny x Sebastian / Finny x Bard / Ciel x Madame Red / Finny x Lizzy / Paula x Lizzy / Mey-rin x Paula / Paula x Ash / Paula x Sebastian / Paula x Claude / Sebastian x Hannah / Ciel x Hannah /_ Slight_ Alois x Hanah /

[ Clarifications to this Chapter (Put in authors note wise) ]

Alois is Elizabeth's brother. Now, I have a question for you guys - WHEN THE HELL IS ELIZABETH'S BIRTHDAY!? I can't find out who's older now! If he was an overprotective younger brother, that would lead to some cute jealously. If he's an overprotective older brother, that would lead to some fierce jealously. I like being accurate. Lizzy's Mother (Anime wise, I can't remember her name and I be too lazy to search it up) married Vincent Phantomhive's rival - ehrm... what's his name again...? Der- Derich...? Dertich? Dernish? What...? Idk. His hair is blonde now. I know it was black / dark brown, but now it's blonde. Lizzy's mom had an affair with another man before their marrige. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes - Mr. Trancy. (Imagine earl trancy when he was younger). It was a one night stand of course. Years after their affair, her husband didn't know about it. Mr. Trancy somehow got hold of her number and raped her and kidnapped one of her children, which was born on Mr. Trancy's side after the afair, the child was Alois obviously, rapping him continuously when he was 9 years old. Elizabeth, her mother and father went out on a search for him, hiring the best men. (Btw, Lizzy's mother paid the nurse to shoo away her husband so that he wouldn't know about Alois, they where around the same age, and they where technically twins, so they passed as twins with different eye colors to Lizzy's father) On Alois's tenth birthday - they found him. Mr. Trancy got arrested, and Lizzy's mom told Lizzy's dad about the affair and child, he was fine with it, supporting the family and his technical child. Alois had a personality disorder after that experience, having a mental brake down.

Ciel is technically the demon prince of the underworld. His father is the decent of Lucifer. His mother was a human - but she died long ago. A surprise, but Sebastian got killed long ago, so now he's just a human ('recycled' his soul technically). The demon who killed him is currently unknown and will be in a future arc. So wait for it. All the humans in the phantomhive manor are humans, with some half demons or half mages or half elves. The Phantomhive household has been upgraded. The whole mansion is equvalent to about 900 medival castles of supreme maximum size. This is due to the many centuries the two demon lads had lived. Each part of the mansion is based on some time period.

WARNING: This is still un-checked so... expect a lot of errors.. xD

[Attraction of the story] When there's a chance of being famous - you don't take it. This certain lad understood that all too well. But with the constant chirpring of multiple fan girls - and occasionally some fan boys - keeping a low profile was rather... hard.

* * *

[Future Quote] "I never asked for anyone's attention - but somehow I got it anyways, just how am I going to survive, living a peaceful school life like my Mother had wished, instead of a childhood or in this case "teenhood" of attention because of his stauts in the buissness world?." - C.P Ciel Alexander Phantomhive

* * *

[England London - Phantomhive Household]

* * *

"Early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise," said Ben Franklin. Ciel Phantomhive was always one to follow his wise elder's words, of course.. Ben Franklin wasn't alive today, but he still followed history's path. He was wealthy enough as it is, and he was indeed quite wise, his report card consisted of straight A+'s, but he still followed the procedure, likewise.

Today, this particular Phantomhive land was transferring schools. For no apparent reason actually, he just wished to experience more, enduring more knowledge, as he had the best knowledge a fifteen year old could possibly had, let's just say, he loved experimenting. To now and then, being a rich kid, famous, handsome and everything picture perfect was boring him, all the praises flowing into his ears, left and right, simply boring. He was polite, prince like in fact. Well, at least that's what everyone said. But yet, he was unsatisfied with all the events. Ciel was more of a ignorant prideful brat in this case, who appeared to be gentlemen like, extremely polite, and go lucky to the female squads. And of course, the males despised him for getting all the attention, most of them being perverted to the girls, despised him the most for seemingly "stealing" the whole female 'boob' population. Ciel simply shooed off the thought though.

Ciel's loyal - clean freak - butler; Ash, stepped into the 'over rated' bedroom (as Ciel would say, but of course, it was simple luxury) his attire consisting of all white, with tints of silver now and there. Ash hated - HATED dark colors, the only exception that showed the least bit dark was silver, considering it was quite a royal color, and it was still considered clean. It was a bit amusing to his father; Vincent, to occasionally order the many of other servants to decorate his room in multiple shades of grey and black, his expression was priceless.

"Your majesty, the preparations for breakfast is ready. Would you like to eat now?" The 'white butler' asked, his right gloved hand placed upon his upper chest, as a sign of respect. His butler would always address the higher ups as 'majesty, or queen (if it's a maiden) or king, prince, princess. Purple orbs scanned the room as he bowed, almost seemingly trying to spot any sort of 'inappropriate' [A/N: Nooo.. that doesn't mean dicks and stuff, only like.. things that weren't appropriate for being in Ciel's room.] decorations that the other servants might of added to the appearance of his majesty's room. Not spotting any, his eyes withdrew, his ears being focused on his master's voice, waiting for a reply, the command to his next action.

"Surely, I find myself quite hungry. A quick question; isn't today the day that I should be going to my new school?" The Phantomhive Prince questioned his butler, usually, the servants would take a quick peek around the manor to find out wha't going on, even thought that wasn't their place, everyone accepted it, it was fine Anyways, it was technically part of their duty to support their masters/mistresses in their time of need, thus they needed to know absolutely EVERYTHING to know about such random events.

"Oh, yes, indeed. We have requested a chauffeur to drive you to school. He should be here soon, approximately when you're done eating breakfast." He replied, still 'bowing', he soon turned his heal around, to where he was facing the French doors of the bedroom, which again - was too big, that it almost appeared to be the living room of a seven million dollar worth of a mansion.

"Alright then, lead the way - butler." The thirteen year old spoke, looking ahead, as to where his butler lead him to breakfast.

Ciel Phantomhive knew very well that a high profile life left nothing private. Your personal wants and needs were ignored for the sake of your image. Deep-seated secrets were put on display as one coveted the feelings they could. So, he decided to keep a low profile. Sure - he was rich. He was of course famous, being the kids of the great Phantomhive's. But, he didn't bring any attention, he didn't want any good nor bad attention. Hopefully, none would be given to him... in this new school. He didn't need friends - rather, he didn't want them. They where too bothersome in his sight, just some playthings that get broken with a mere comment of disagreement, pathetic. Likewise, people attempted to associate with him - miserably failed; all of them that is.

As the duo, made up of a 'young master' and butler made their way down the multiple stairwells, not bothering to use the elevator which - was conveniently right next to Ciel's bedroom, yet he never bothered to use it. He gave strict orders to use the stairs when it came down to leading the way with him. Eventually, after multiple taping sounds made on wooden stairs - echoing - (Ash's and Ciel's dress shoes, Ciel was already dressed. ) they halted at their destination; the dining room - also known as the 'feast chamber'. The room was obviously three times the size of Ciel's bedroom, at this point, it almost appeared as if the room was a desert - well, one decorated with many expensive looking merchandise.

As one of his many personal butlers secured that his wardrobe wouldn't get any sort of stains, using multiple cloths to cover the clothing, he began to take bites - one by one, slowly munching, savoring the taste. His first bite was... well, 'fun sized' you could say. His cake hadn't been exactly gone by that moment, but soon after five bites, it had disappeared. Cake for breakfast - yup.

"My, my.. young master. You're going to get fat if you're going to keep up with all the cake that you've been eating. Surely you'd wish to eat something els-" One of the butler's attempted to protest on his master's decision of his eating menu, again he failed.

"Are you trying to insult me? A mere butler such as you shouldn't defy his master." The 'cyclops' replied, having a bit of a too harsh tone when saying the sentence, which may or may have not offended his... one... two... three... for... fiv-... - one of the butlers.

The Phantomhive lad sighed, his pink lips parting, letting a breeze of air escape the clutches of his mouth. Thinking about the new school... it was a troublesome task, making a new life - new friends. But of course, he didn't need any of that. He just wished to amuse his many years of lifetime with something which would seemingly be worth his time. He could possibly find more books - that he hadn't read. No - maybe one of the teachers could FINALLY teach him something he didn't know. He was a genius after all, surely he knew almost anything and everything, looking at the 'already read and completed' section in the Phantomhive library - which if I may add, was 15x the size of the 'Feast Chamber', so much books, yet he read them all - somehow. Well, with that much butler's in his possession surely he had sufficient time in his 15 years of life to even consider reading all of these books - which if needed to be added - which where rather (ABSOLUTELY) thick for someone to read in just one week's worth of time - more like... it would take a month, and seeing as Ciel had only lived 179 months, reading this much books in that much time was quite... what's the correct term... _impossible. _A better way to say it - **Un-in-never-not-no-nah-im-**(etc.)**possible.**

The young chairman of the greatly famous multi - item - selling company, Funtom - took a unnoticable glance at his father - who was going at a normal pace to inch towards the table. He watched every second of his movement - not bothering to even look away actually.

Funtom Company is a confectionery (i.e. candy) and toy manufacturing company owned by Ciel Phantomhive. It is a growing enterprise and is strongly supported by the wealthy and Bourgeoisie.

When first brought attention to, it is noted that its reputation swiftly grew to be notorious in a little under three years. It specializes in original novelties unseen before by other classes.

It is hugely famous where 'there isn't a day when you don't see that name' and possibly every single person would recognize the name. It is "boasted about all over the world." Harold West even calls it "the candy king." The company's impressive products would seem to enslave children to crave for more.

It is noted that Ciel, through talented and relatively sly business, is able to create and manage sister Funtom Companies at the same time.

Now, a normal person would expect that Ciel's father - Vincent Phantomhive - would be the "Chairman" of Funtom, but of course... he claims that he has much more - multiple other buisnesses to attend to - that he lent the responsibility down to his son, normally one would give the buisness to their beloved wife/husband, but in this case - _there isn't one. _Seeing as Ciel's mother has passed away long ago, she hadn't had the chance to actually attend all these meetings which where Funtom related. Vincent claims that he would've lent it to Ciel first hand - considering that he is a _child_, (as much as that title irritates Ciel) he would know - have more knowledge of taste for the children and the modern taste other than adults - who have finished their grand of learning while as Ciel still_ is._

"Ciel, not to intrude in this time where we have first met in weeks - you need to know the rules, I know you already do, seeing as I've told you multiple times, but still, son.. you know how easily you can forget these things with that _cake memory_ of yours." After starting of with utter seriousness - Vincent has once again, managed to annoy his beloved son in _another way _(even thought everything seems to annoy him).

"I'm fine, father... - also I would respect it that you do not call your son such things when he could easily be able to bring the Funtom company downwards from it's stauts."He gave an icy glare to his father, as he spoke.

"Wouldn't that ruin you're title, boy?" His father replied, attempting to argue back with the young lad.

"Not if I'm undercover of my identity, you said so yourself father." Ciel replied in a matter of facualty tone.

"I could easily reveal that you're the Funtom chairman thought." Vincent argued back, not wanting to lose this little "Son Versus Dad" battle.

"That would ruin mom's wish of me living a happy life - you realize that, right?" Ciel brought back to him, knowing that his father would give up at this point.

Vincent sighed, knowing his son... with the in-heritage of his mother's constant streak of winning arguments - he simply decided to stop, rasing his invisible white flag, mimicing defeat to show him. In response - Ciel merely gave that trademark smirk - from his father's side of course.

"Anyways, just remember not to tell anyone your identity - this has two meanings; one of them being that you are - infact - a supernatural being, the King's son - the Prince of the... well, of course you know such things "The Prince Of Hell" is quite a suitable title for you anyways, but continuing on... - Second meaning - don't tell them that you're the man behind the Funtom company, this will lead to multiple conflicts - seeing that the "Princess" of our rival company is attending the school you're going to-" Vincent explained, but then again got cut off by Ciel's voice.

"Is going to this particular school - just another way for you to _stalk_ the Midford company's daughter? Hoping that she has any sort of information to bring down your rival? Well - in this case my rival I suppose." Ciel spoke, questioning yet correcting himself.

"Yes...no...mayb- _Possibly._ Possibly my son." Ciel's father gave a wayyyy... too innocent look for someone who didn't even give a straight reply.

Ciel sighed, he knew the reply he was_ supposed_ to get once his father refused to speak the true statement, _"Yes."_.

"Whatever... just continue with your nonsense talk." Stabbing a piece of cake (another one, yeah...) he spoke, in a emotionless tone - not even seeming to care.

"Stop acting like a teenager who has lectures from their parents daily. -Start a bunch of conflict between you two, and you don't want that, neither does your mom want you to have an abnormal childhood. You'll be in Year 12 this year, of course you already know that. You can eat peoples souls, yeah whatever - like I care, just make sure NO ONE sees this. The Queen usually gives us criminal's soul's so I don't really see the problem with being hungry, but since you're picky - whatever. Remain at the top, the top rank of everything Ciel, be perfection. Your relations with people don't concern me, but make sure that such relations don't get in the way of your image, just.. make it to the top, surpass the Midford girl. Also, there is another reason why I want you to attend this particular school instead of the many others; Become the Lion's Heir. I'll give you an explanation of this later... and of course, you know the rest, now go on.. the driver's here, I don't want you to be late." His gloved hand made a gesture at the last part almost saying "get the hell away", he did this with a uncomforting straight face.

Soon before the man named Vincent even blinked - Ciel _was nowhere to be found._

* * *

[England London - Wisteria Academy]

* * *

A duo of doors slowly opened, making a electronical sound that made you think that you where in the future, the two doors made it to the top, hovering the roof of the Limousine, almost seeming like a eagle paused just to pose like a statue almost, only that the eagle would be fairly longer, and it's wings would be near it's tail at this moment, with other multiple wings in front of it - such a unique eagle indeed. Ciel used his left hand to lightly grip onto the Limousine's left side, where the door would be tightly contained at, the rubber part being felt by his thumb. In an instant, Ciel hopped into the car, seeming perfectly normal with the luxury before him - of course it's absolutely normal when you have over 40 mansions all over the world, and over millions of cars, suited for every single day's mood. _This was nothing at all. _He settled himself into a angelic white couch, which was backed into a corner, being the size of eight couches combined, the outer layer was smooth, a slight furry feeling being felt when rubbing your hand on it. The border's inside slightly towered the outer layer, this is the area where you would place your bottom on. It consisted of silver stripes, almost seeming like sheets of blankets where placed ontop of the inner layer of the couch, this also mirrored the top area of the couch, the whole image. The couch was slightly curvy, being almost the shape of eight uncemetrical rainbows which where uncolored after a child drew them, with an outer layer of solid gold - which could be seen right as the couch reached the floor, making a contrast with the tanish brown carpeting. Right infront of the cornered couch was three windows - squared but the corners where rounded making it feel less dangerous than the sharper ones, the windows sort of bended, leaning to the couch - in this case the passanger of the back area - Ciel, making it feel as if it was being bended by a giant. Above the windows was a tint of yellow and gold with dirty blonde light, a mixture. Surrounding that was a glowing light blue - matching Ciel's silver hair, with streaks of faint - but noticeable light blue, which almost seemed to change every time you saw him - of course you didn't really know what color Ciel's hair was, it just kept contrasting each time you saw him, as if his hair didn't know what color of blue, grey, silver and even black sometimes it should be, so it was simply labled "Unique color changing Black - Grey - Silver - Blue - Light blue- Dark blue - Turquoize hair". Now back to the tannish brown carpet. Above the carpet - was unbeliveable - no really, even thought this place seemed like a miniture heaven already. It was a desert desplay. A DESERT DESPLAY. This.. was obviously Ciel's personal Limousine. It had all his favorite kinds of cakes, with drinks of tea matching it, swirling around slowly as golden - yellow lights flashed on the items, making it seem heavenly. Just how far did Ciel go with his "Cake Fetish"? It's unthinkable. For all the world knows - he could have a mansion made out of cake, no seriously. He might. If you mention it to him - he might calmly reply... "Yes, yes I do have a cake mansion."

Ciel stretched his arms, - which where.. rather muscular, not Goku from Dragon Ball Z muscular, but ya' know - his arms now taking up most of the room of the couch, left and right, his dress shirt slightly being ruffled because of this action.

Ciel was wearing a white blinding dress shirt which reached to his wrists, a golden button could be seen at the bottom center edge of the "collar" of the two wrist areas. A navy vest covering his chest area down to his waist where his pitch black dress pants slightly resembled skinny jeans. He had a striped tie being "triangled" into a V neck shape by his vest or in this case waist coat. He was currently wearing dark dress shoes, which matched his blackish grey coat which was currently off, he didn't feel cold as of now anyways.

As the duo in the luxurious Limousine neared the Academy that The Heir Of Funtomhive would attend to, the driver decided to finnaly talk, after the minutes spent in utter silence.

"So, Ciel.. How will ya' manage this year? Think yar' old man will keep ya' in this School for now?" The driver had a very strong accent, his constant ya's where in replacement for his fail attempt of fully comperhending how to actually say "you", but of coruse Ciel still understood him.

"This school might be.. rather well for me to attend, hopefuly this year of student's arn't full of delenquints - I wouldn't mind it if they had nothing to do with me, but on the other hand - if they dare anoy me... that's obviously a whole alternate story." Ciel dully responded.

"Well, there's bound to be some bothersome kiddos' around, Ciel.. just make some friends, that's mi' wish. I know yer' father wants ya' to be popular - so ya'll' seem like you have alot of friends... dey'll just wan'ta' hang out with ya' for yar' stauts, make sum' "True Friends", alrigh'?" The driver was worrisome, he cared rather a lot for his master's well being, serving him since the child was just 12 even! Of course, he had developed some parent to child relationship - It wasn't entirely onesided though, Ciel also noticed that he was kind of a second fatherly figure, his own father didn't really get to see him much.. mostly because of his work.

"I don't nessisarily need anyone.., but I guess I'll try for your sake." Ciel was hesitant about making the so called "True Friends". He didn't really trust anyone... and he was an entirely different species than Humans, so this would be rather difficult for him, knowing his Driver, he would nag about it so much - that he was bound to do it at all costs, the words that came out of his pale lips - where all that the driver even needed, so in this situation - the driver smirked, being unseen, but still visible.

The Limousine halted as pitch black gates slowly opened, the golden crest in the middle being parted - so it was a bit difficult to tell what it truly was when combined, the white cladded Limousine slowly drove inside the gates, halting once more, but turning sideways so that the passanger could get out, it was positioned like the Limousines when they met the red carpet - of course there wasn't any sort of carpet here. All the teenagers had been in either their classes or simply meddling around school to attempt to skip them so there wasn't much of a problem with any sort of audience interfering there. Of course - everyone in this School was rich, so a Limo didn't really matter to them, they'd continue walking with their butlers or maids - servants.

Ciel thought back on one of his father's lines.

_The Lion's next heir... huh...?_

* * *

"Soooooo boorrredd..." Alois said, expanding the two words in a disapointed tone. He certainly wasn't the type for boring things - infact, he hated boring things. He was never the type to sit around any play all pretty when there was absolutely nothing to do, when he had no entertainment for the past minutes in this case.

He was currently sitting in a chairman-like black leather chair with his elbow propped onto a wooden chocolate brown colored table that reached almost the end of the whole room - being quite lenghtly indeed. Of course - no one was in this paticular room besides a faithful "butler" and a all too rich "master" - which had also been known as the "Wolf lounge counfrince room" where the leader of the Wolves - Alois Trancy would reside in.

"I'd take the recomendation to actually consider searching through the latest news article brought by the news club, considering that they managed to remove their fright of our School House slightly enough to do so." As the dark cladded man spoke, he noticed that his silver glasses had slightly fallen - making them hang at the point of his nose, to his displeasure that his eye sight became slightly fuzzy at the top part of his eye view.

The boy known as the all powerful leader of the Number One ranked League in Wisteria Academy - Alois Trancy - was obviously bored out of this creativeless lounge room which he dispised much so. It was so... monotone, black and white - grey. Too boring for his tastes. But even the rainbow style was boring to him too. It was too common anyways, and he hated common things. He was a unique child.

Glancing at the dark cladded butler whom was conviniently behind him, he sighed.

"Why can't you be more like the Lion Heir? He's more emotion based like... and he's suited for being a butler anyways. Even if I hate him, how he's my rival and all... I can't help but slightly like him for who he is, ya' know? Annnnddd... the news is just a glob of paper that's too worthless for me to read. Not enough exciting-ness, too much tragicness. Do you get my flow here? Claude, you just don't understand such a brilliant mind as I. It's hopeless. Even my own sister - Elizabeth can't perfect you up - by you becoming her doll!" Alois was a well known rival to the Lion League. Sebastian Michaelis was currently the heir to this House. Considering that he was the servant to the Leauge's Heir when he was younger, and apparently - his 'master' had chosen him to be the next heir, with the slight exception that the Heir's son was to be the Heir when he transfered to this school. Alois always wondered what the previous Heir's son would be like.

"Then what exactly will you do? I will have to modify what the activity or item is, be aware of that, Sir. It's only for safety measures." Claude was slightly curious as to what the Young Heir would come up with this time. He was quite... creative. Put in a nice way you could say. Due to his Personality Disorder, his 'affection' will be more of seduction. But, that's simply because of his past.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever 'Butler Dude'. What time does class start again anyways...?" Alois knew that "Butler Dude" was simply the name which Claude hated the most, in his eyes - you could see very little emotion if you called him so. Which Alois thought was rather handy for plans of blackmail when / if the so to be 'Loyal Butler', Claude, where to disobey the Prince.

Claude's left eye slightly twitched in annoyance as a small invisible vain popped out of his forehead for a split second. How he simply hated that dreadful name. He was not a butler - and the term "Dude" didn't exactly suit him. Sure, he served the Wolf heir in school terms because of his stauts within the school also due to his father's death and needing continuance to serve the person whom is father served thus causing him to be held back continuously until the next part - which in regular terms was collage, where he'd have to serve the boy once again in the collage version of collage, he did so ever since preschool anyways, it was normal. In truth - the lad was actually 23 turning 24 in a few months, however no one knew of this since he kept his birthday safe for preferable reasons of his own, people just asumed that he was around the 20's age, which was correct but he had a secret agent side of him that wouldn't let even his age slip into public hands, he only told his master and higher - up members of the Wolf League.

"It starts in...," Claude started, glancing down at his wrist watch which was on his left arm before continuing his responce - "approximately 3 minutes or so." The so called 'Butler' spoke emotionessly, not even bothering to glance up at the heir due to his extent of groaning.

"Seriously, 'Claude'y? Well, whatever. I don't want Mrs. Annafellows... Annafeloz...?" Alois was slightly confused on how to pronounce her name for a moment, but simply resumed with a supposed humorous remark. "Mrs. Whateverthebitch'snameis - to go nagging at me again for all my failures in her class." Alois sighed at that. He knew that the teacher was simply attempting to teach him things that would be valuable to him within future times - but did she _seriously_ **have to** _nag_ him all the time? That wasn't exactly the way to teach this certain child. As confusing as it may be for this child not to need discipline.

Alois stood up. He decided that he'd bother to actually go to class. Even if Alois was the type of character to simply skip it, he did slightly care about his grades and appearance in view to the younger students - whom might take his place as the Wolf Leader, the 'alpha' later on. Thus, he decided that he'd attempt to get presentable grades and actually care about school. Of course, he still had other people do his homework... he didn't like homework. Not one bit. Who could? It's just piles of paperwork, you'd have to be a workaholic. Not one student in the student body would want to do homework, that's what Alois thought. Little did he know that one boy did in fact like homework. Obviously he was a workaholic. Alois didn't really know who he was just yet though. He might've seen him before somewhere, he was aware of that. He'd have more time to think about it when he was introduced - which Alois was not aware that there was an introduction, seeing that he had no idea that there would be a transfer student today. Out of all days. It was a surprise.

* * *

[Great Britan - England - London: Wisteria Academy: Floor 9, Class 666 A]

* * *

As Alois - The leader of the Wolves, Currently claimed to be the #1 hottest boy in the academy, (along with a complete trouble maker at that) Twin brother (they really don't look alike but they're considered 'twins) of Elizabeth Midford - The prettiest girl in the school, also ranked best girl in the school - was walking with his Manservant to class, his 'Twin Sister', Elizabeth had already beaten him there a long time ago.

Currently, Elizabeth was chatting away with her friends - which had been conventionally seated in a technical circle around her. The few friends surounding her are usualy top notch, the popular people you could say - but one of the girls reminds people of a sensitive artist. She has slitted blue eyes that are like two windows on the afternoon sky. Her fine, curly, white hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a dustball. She is very tall and has a curvy build. Her skin is cream-colored. She has a wide forehead and a small nose. Her wardrobe is unusual and dignified, with a lot of orange. This girl - is known to be the daughter of a very famous fashion police type, a designer. Her name is Erica Olen. Currently - she's the 65th popularest girl in the school - mostly because she's the shy type. However - once someone gets to know her - she's quite humorous and fun to be around with. The next girl - is none other than Paula. People around the academy honestly don't know her last name - she claims that she wishes not to tell due to a bad past. Only Elizabeth and some of the trusted staff know about her last name. Paula is a cheerful girl, she prefers to be smiling and happy all the time - althought it may be a facade, it's the type of attitude that would lift anyone off the ground of depression. These two ladies are Elizabeth's two best friends. She honestly doesn't really mind her stauts that much when it comes to who you're hanging out with.

Elizabeth was about to reply to a quote that Paula said, the topic of the conversation being about the latest fashion trends and how Elizabeth preferred to have a Victorian era style of clothing but she still liked modern clothes - the teacher had interrupted. Obviously with some sort of news. The teacher of this class was a student in the Academy - the thing was... they where rejecting almost every single sign up for the Academy's staff, and this particular boy had been smart enough to participate in being a teacher, he had gotten payed a bit more than the other teachers though, which the rest of the staff found unfair. This lad's name is Sebastian Michaelis. He was a complete dirty minded playboy, but he did have a lot of education in the past resulting him to be the smartest student within the whole school, he was currently the Vice leader of the Lion's, he was waiting for the time which his father's 'master'; Vincent Phantomhive, would sign his son into the school. He had recived notice that this event had been today - thus he would need to be a 'butler' to this lad just like Claude.

Clearing his throat, the student teacher spoke. "For all you Lion members out there in this class - the new leader has finally been transferred; exactly in class 666, which if you haven't noticed - is directly our class..." He began, soon getting out of the overly serious tone and slightly being more cheerful about it. "...For all you idiots out there - basically the new leader for the lions is being transferred into this class. Chill and be nice to him, alright?" Sebastian switched his eyesight over to the double fancy-like doors, soon speaking a few simple words. "Come in." Just as he had said so - a young man that looked about 17 entered, he had a striking resemblance to the previous leader of the Lions, save for the mysterious seeming eyepatch and the fact that he didn't have a little "black dot" right bellow his right eye. He even looked like Vincent's Twin! He was slightly taller than Sebastian, making him think of the "Twin Towers". [A/N: See what I did there?] "Go on and introduce yourself to the class." Sebastian spoke, in a calming voice. The taller male nodded in a response, soon turning his body in order to face the class. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, age 16; Turning 17 at the 14th day of December. If you haven't noted - I'm a male. It's quite obvious though, so I'd expect you to notice that." The male known as Ciel spoke, having a tint of humor at the last words of his awfully short speech.

The majority of the female population stared at his eye-patch with curiosity, most of them whispering to their friends to see their comments on the lad, the boys where talking about him being the next Lion leader, the Wolf members snickering about how the boy wouldn't make a slight difference to the rank of the Lions, and how the Wolves would always be the top. Elizabeth was currently thinking of how the transfer student seemed oddly similar - though she knew that they've never met before. She was also curious about his eyepatch, thinking that he had some sort of accident in the past times, maybe there was a scar left, or if it was just for fashion in order to make him look tough, which she highly doubted - he really didn't seem to be that sort of guy anyways. She looked intently into his other eye, the blue orb... she rather fancied that color, the hues of the eyes made the color contrast with the rest of his features - save for some of the strands in his hair which had the same hues as his one visible eye. She leaned forward, her breasts slightly juggling from the sudden movement. She was still curious of how he looked - she could've sworn that she's seen him before, but she didn't know of the time. Maybe when she was younger...?

As the blonde was noting (note-ing) his features, the lad had been glancing around the room, until his eyeball halted the scan of all their faces - taking interest on the Blonde. His eye widened once he noticed who she was - or at least was similar to in apperances. His mind stopped for a moment - taking a slight 'rebooting' operation as he attempted to figure out exactly how she was even there. His father had mentioned something about the Heir of Midford, making him think of the resemblance of Midford and his past fiance's last name.

_**"Elizabeth...!?"**_

* * *

**...**

**Yupp... You're most likely asking yourself how she's even alive like what Ciel's doing right now. Simple. It's called the R-system. I stole the name from fairy tail but yuh...**

**It's not related to the fairy tail version thought.. but it has a slightly similar concept. **

**I'll get into that in the next few chapters.**

**You see the word count!?**

**AND HOW THERE'S BARELY ANY FUCKING DIALOGE!?**

**THIS SHIT... IS GOING TO TAKE YEARS... FOR ME.. TO FUCKING MAKE. EHRMAGERD.**

**BUT I WAS LIKE**

**"Let's make a longer chapter cause I've made the fanfiction-ers wait too long!"**

**THEN NOW I'M LIKE**

**FUCK THIS.**

**EHRMAGURDDDDDDD...**

**But, I'm still continuing it anyways.**

**It's a Alois x Ciel x Elizabeth love triangle... along with some Sebaciel so enjoy dat.**

**I honestly will ship Ciel with anyone.**

**Just as long as they treat him right really..**

**I mean, If Alois does anything wrong to Ciel for example... in other fanfictions... and he keeps on doing that in a bunch of other fanfictions... I will fucking scream and unship it. Yes, really.**

**That's kinda' like the Sebaciel thing. Cause... Sebastian rapes Ciel in most of the fanfictions I've read so far. For example - HELL.O **

**Ever read that fanfic? **

**Yup... That's one of the reasons why I DONT like sebastian. .-.**

**My opinion.**

**Weeellllll...**

**Love it, Like it, Want to steal it, Slightly like it, mixed thoughts, confused, slightly don't like it, dislike it, hate it, flame it, troll it, Go on, do whatever. I respect all opinions - anything. Just write it in the reviews.. XD**


End file.
